Perahu Kertas
by Cyber-DX
Summary: Siang yang cerah, merupakan waktu yang sempurna untuk menikmati keindahan musim semi pada taman itu, namun, sebuah perahu kertas membuatnya kembali terkenang akan masa lalunya, perasaannya yang lampau, dan membuatnya memikirkan perasaannya yang sekarang.


**Perahu Kertas**

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh bukan milik Author, Kecuali OC yang mungkin akan ada di fic ini.

Warning : Banyak flashback, Pairing belum jelas, Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan setting dan cerita aslinya

Happy reading

* * *

-Taman Domino-

Siang itu merupakan hari yang cerah, benar-benar sebuah hari yang sempurna untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, ditambah dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran mengingat sekarang merupakan musim semi, musim dimana bunga-bunga berkembang dengan indah.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang lumayang tinggi, mengenakan sebuah kemeja biru yang dipadukan dengan jeans abu-abu, dan rambut putih yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin, namun, dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan matanya yang hampa, menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya pemuda itu tidak memiliki tujuan hidup

"Sudah setahun...tidak terasa ya..."

Pemuda itu kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana, dia menatap kosong kolam yang ditengahnya terdapat air mancur dan patung yang mempercantik taman itu.

"...Hidup ini hampa tanpamu, asal kau tahu itu..."

Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang memanjakan rambut dan wajahnya, dia tampak sangat tenang dan sepertinya berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kemudian, pemuda itu larut dalam pikirannya

"Masih memikirkan hal yang sama, eh?"

Pemuda itu terkejut, dia kemudian merespon perkataan orang itu

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan itu, _Partner_, kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"...mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku ini adalah _Yami_ darimu, aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah kau, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, dan kau tahu segalanya tentangku."

"Heh, ini sudah setahun, _Yami Bakura_."

"Apa yang mendadak membuatmu mengingat hal itu kembali, Ryo?" tanya sosok yang merupakan Yaminya tersebut

Pemuda yang bernama Ryo itu, kemudian tersenyum lirih padanya, "Ini sudah setahun..."

"Hah...?" tanyanya heran

"Kau benar-benar belum mempunyai hati seutuhnya, ya? ini sudah setahun sejak aku kehilangan dirinya..."

"Oh, setahun, dan kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya kepada Ryo

"Hampir, tapi aku kembali mengingatnya setelah aku melihat itu." ujar Ryo sambil menunjuk kolam

"Perahu kertas...?" Yami Bakura heran melihat objek yang ditunjuk Ryo

"Kau belum ada saat itu..." ujar Ryo pelan, kemudian dia mengenang hal itu kembali.

"Kau berniat menceritakannya?"

Ryo terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia memulainya dengan, "Seingatku, kau mengatakan agar aku tidak mengingatnya kembali."

Yami Bakura terkekeh, "Bukan soal itu, Soal Perahu kertas!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Ryo yang berumur 6 tahun saat itu, sedang sendirian termenung di sudut taman, matanya menatap hampa kolam yang ada didepannya, dia serasa tidak memilki tujuan hidup sekarang

"Aku heran...untuk apa aku dilahirkan? mengapa aku harus dilahirkan untuk hidup tanpa orang tua?"

Ryo kecil memang hanya sendiri, Kedua orang tuanya, yang merupakan pimpinan perusahaan di Inggris, mengirimnya ke kota Domino di Jepang kepada pamannya untuk dididik dan dilatih mentalnya agar menjadi seorang pemimpin, namun, saat dia berumur 6 tahun, Ayah dan Ibunya dikabarkan meninggalkan akibat kecelakaan saat mereka akan pergi ke Amerika.

Perusahaan mereka yang merupakan perusahaan keluarga itu, kemudian secara resmi jatuh ke tangan Pamannya, yang menyebabkannya harus ke Inggris untuk mengurusnya, Ryo hanya dititipkan seorang pembantu yang dibayar dan dicukupi kebutuhannya setiap sebulan sekali.

Sekarang, disinilah Ryo sekarang, Pamannya setuju untuk memberikan perusahaan itu saat Ryo berumur 15 tahun, itu berarti masih 9 tahun lagi ia harus berada di Domino, ia hanya ditemani seorang pembantu yang mengurusinya selama ini.

Saat ia sedang memikirkan masa lalunya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, dan ini membuatnya terkejut, apalagi ketika ia melihat bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya

"A-Apa...!? Siapa kau!?" tanya Ryo ketakutan

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada Ryo, "Kenalkan aku Sera, Sera Kakuyashi, kau siapa?" tanyanya lembut

"R-Ryo...Ryo Bakura..."

"Ah, Ryo-kun. aku sering memperhatikanmu sendirian disini."

"Hah? Be-benarkah...!?" Ryo terkejut mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya

"Ya, apa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"I-Iya..."

"Hm, kebetulan, aku juga suka tempat ini, tapi, mengapa kau selalu sendirian? kemana keluarga atau temanmu?"

Ryo semakin gugup, "Ayah...dan Ibuku...meninggal dalam sebuah...kecelakaan..." perkataan Ryo mengejutkan Sera, "Lalu, pamanku pergi ke Inggris untuk menggantikan posisi ayahku, aku...hanya berdua disini...dengan pembantuku, dan aku...tidak begitu banyak...bergaul..." ujarnya lirih

"Aku turut prihatin, Ryo." ujar Sera, "Tapi kau memang membutuhkan teman, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Berteman...?" tanya Ryo

Sera mengangguk, "Ya, agar kita tidak selalu sendirian lagi, kau tahu...aku juga agak sulit bergaul."

Ryo kemudian tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Sera

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Ryo menghentikan Ceritanya sejenak, membuat Yami Bakura bisa mengomentari hasil ceritanya itu

"Aku tidak tahu...dan tidak menyangka bahwa masa lalumu cukup suram..." gumamnya pelan

Ryo hanya menatap Yami Bakura dengan diam, tidak satu kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya

"Tapi, yang membuatku lebih terkejut...kau ternyata pernah anti-sosial juga!" serunya

Ryo menyeringai, "Sekarang sudah tidak kok, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Yami Bakura menggeleng, "Kau sama sekali belum menceritakan apa hubungannya itu dengan sebuah perahu kertas."

Ryo kembali menatap ke kolam itu, "Baiklah..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK  
**

Sera membawa Ryo ketepi kolam, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Ryo, walaupun Ryo tidak tahu apa itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti Sera.

"Kita hari ini akan bermain sesuatu yang special!" seru Sera penuh semangat

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryo

"Um...lihat ini!" dia kemudian mengeluarkan Kertas

"Kertas? kau berniat bermain origami? aku kurang ahli dalam hal itu!" protes Ryo

Gadis itu terkikik, "Ini bukan origami membuat Angsa atau Bunga." ujarnya lembut

"Lalu? apa yang ingin kita buat?"

Sera tidak menjawab, ia sudah sibuk dengan kertas miliknya

"Perahu."

Ryo terkejut setengah mati, dari semua bentuk yang dibayangkannya, dia ternyata hanya membuat sebuah Perahu? padahal ia berpikir bahwa Sera akan membuat bentuk-bentuk indah seperti halnya pembuat origami lainnya.

"Kenapa Ryo?" Sera ternyata menyadari keheranan Ryo akibat perahunya

"Itu...perahu?" tanyanya

"Iya, ini perahu."

"Perahu kertas?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya."

"Kau yakin, kau hanya ingin membuat ini?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

Sera kemudian membongkar kembali bentuk perahunya, kemudian dia menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menulis..."

"Menulis...?"

Kemudian, dia melipat kembali kertas itu sampai berbentuk perahu lagi, kemudian dia meletakan Perahu itu di kolam

"Lihat, dia berlayar!"

tak lama kemudian, Perahu itu hilang keseimbangan, dan kemudian tenggelam di kolam itu

"Yah...!" keluh Sera

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam perahu kertas itu tertulis harapanku, kata orangtuaku, apabila perahu itu dilayarkan dan tenggelam, maka harapan kita tidak terkabul."

"Berarti...tadi harapanmu?"

Sera terkikik kembali, "Oleh karena itu..." ia membuat kembali sebuah perahu kertas dengan sebuah tulisan, kemudian melayarkannya kembali, namun kali ini, ketika perahu itu akan tenggelam, Sera dengan sigap menahannya dan menariknya kembali ke darat."

"Kau lihat? kita bermain saling mempertahankan perahu kita, siapa yang duluan tenggelam, dia kalah."

Ryo merasa tertantang, kemudian dia membuat perahu kertas dan melayarkannya, saat akan terjatuh, dia berusaha untuk selalu mengambilnya kembali, permainan belangsung seru dengan diakhiri oleh kekalahan Ryo.

"Hahahaha...perahuku tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi...!" tawa Ryo  
"Hm...artinya aku menang!" Seru Sera

"Yeah, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es sebagai kemenanganmu? sepertinya hari juga sudah mulai sore."

"Hm...yah, boleh, terimakasih."

-Counter Es Krim-

Ryo dan Sera melihat ke langit, memperhatikan matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam, mereka menikmati momen itu berdua

"Kau tahu Ryo...?" Sera menggantung kalimatnya

"Hm? tahu apa?"

"Sesungguhnya, game itu punya pesan tersendiri..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membiarkan perahu itu tetap seimbang, pasti jatuh jika kau diamkan, kan?" tanyanya

Ryo berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Itu berarti...kita harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan dan mewujudkan harapan kita, jika kita hanya diam, maka harapan itu tidak akan terwujud untuk selamanya, kan?"

"Ya, _Geez,_ kau terkadang lebih bijak dariku."

"Sudah kubilang, itu kudapatkan dari orangtuaku..."

Mereka tertawa bersama, kemudian melihat sang mentari terbenam diufuk barat

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Ryo kembali menggantung ceritanya, membuat Yami Bakura kembali penasaran, namun dia sudah sedikit mengerti arah cerita mereka, walau belum 100 Persen benar, ia sangat yakin bahwa hipotesanya ini benar

"Apa...kau menyukai gadis bernama Sera ini?"

"...Kalau kau adalah diriku _Yami, _maka kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya." jawan Ry

Yami Bakura terdiam, tebakan benar, walaupun jawabannya tidak menegaskan, itu sudah memberikan petunjuk baginya

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkanmu mendadak murung setiap melihat perahu kertas?"

Ryo terdiam, kemudian dia menatap Sang Yami, "Dia cinta pertamaku."

Yami Bakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Terus? apa penyebabnya?"

Wajah Ryo mendadak sedih, dia sebenarnya tak ingin mengingatnya lagi jika tidak ditanya oleh belahan dirinya ini

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

9 Tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Ryo dengan Sera, Ryo yang sekarang sudah berumur 15 tahun, sudah mulai merasakan cinta yang tumbuh dalam hatinya kepada seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecil sekaligus teman pertamanya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi remaja yang cantik, sangat cantik bahkan.

Ryo memang sudah berumur 15 Tahun, sesuai kesepakatan, pamannya akan memberikan kendali perusahaan itu kepadanya sebagai anak tunggal dari kedua orang tuanya, namun, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu setelah ia lulus dari universitas, karena ia ingin lebih lama bersama Sera di Domino, ketimbang mengurusi perusahaannya di London, Inggris.

"Aku tahu aku mencintainya...tapi, bagaimana aku mengatakannya...aku...aku..." Ryo menjadi bingung sendiri, "Aku...tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya saat aku...menyatakan cintaku." dia tetap bicara sendiri.

Ryo sedang berusaha untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Sera, dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga, mereka sudah SMA, tidak ada salahnya untuk pacaran, setidaknya itu yang terbesit di benak Ryo.

Namun, tiba-tiba, Ryo mendengar ada ketukan pintu rumahnya

dari depan, Ryo merasa heran dengan adanya tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia segera ke pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang pukul 6.30 pagi begini

Dan, sesaat setelah Ryo membuka pintu...

"RYO!" seru salah satu mereka

Ryo melihat dua orang di depan rumahnya, Akiko dan Flynn, mereka adalah teman Ryo. ya, Ryo memiliki teman setelah berteman dengan Sera, dia mulai terbuka dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya

"Ada apa? kenapa kalian panik sekali...?" tanya Ryo

Akiko berusaha untuk tenang, tapi tidak bisa, "Ryo...Sera...Sera...dia...!"

Ryo terkejut mereka membawa nama Sera, "Kenapa dia?"

"Sera masuk rumah sakit pagi ini!"

Ryo terkejut, "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya panik

"Kami kurang tahu." Jawab mereka

Ryo setelah mendengar kabar itu, langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sera dirawat, kemudian, yang dia lihat disana hanya orang tua Sera dengan wajah sedih.

"Selamat Pagi..."

Ayah dan Ibu Sera terkejut mendengar suara Ryo

"Nak Ryo..." Mrs. Kakuyashi membuka pembicaraan

"Ada apa? apa yang terjadi pada Sera!?" tanyanya panik

Mr. Kakuyashi mencoba menenangkan Ryo, "Kau harus tenang nak, mungkin...Sera sudah tidak ada, tapi-"

Ryo terkejut, "Se-Sera...sudah tidak ada, dia...meninggal, kenapa?"

Mr. Kakuyashi kemudian menjawabnya, "Kami terlambat membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Memang dia sakit apa!?" tanya Ryo lagi

Baik Mr maupun Mrs. Kakuyashi tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Ryo, mereka tukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

"Nak, ada sebuah surat dari Sera kepadamu." ujar Mr. Kakuyashi seraya dia memberikan surat yang masih tersegel itu

"Apa isinya...?" tanya Ryo

"Kami tidak bisa menghianati kepercayaan Sera, jadi kami belum membacanya, kau sendiri yang boleh dan harus membacanya." ujar Mrs. Kakuyashi

Ryo mengangguk, kemudian dia permisi untuk menyendiri dan membaca surat itu

_' Dear Ryo_

_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih ada didunia ini atau tidak saat kau membaca suratku ini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang tidak bisa kusampaikan karena aku tidak berani menyampaikannya langsung kepadamu..._

_Ryo, kita sudah berteman dengan sangat lama, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, dan kau tahu segalanya tentangku, apakah kau tidak merasakan apapun? apakah kau menganggap kita tidak bisa lebih dari ini? atau kau memang tidak mau...?_

_Ryo, sejujurnya aku...menyayangimu, oleh karena itu aku menemuimu di taman 9 tahun lalu, agar kau tidak kesepian, agar kau mengetahui dan mengerti arti dari pertemanan, persahabatan, dan aku gagal dalam hal ini...yaitu cinta._

_Kita bermain bersama dalam waktu yang lama, menghabiskan waktu dengan canda tawa, juga kesedihan, kau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, dan aku juga mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, kita saling berbagi dan bersama baik saat senang maupun sedih._

_Tapi, saat aku hendak menyatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu, ralat...mencintaimu, aku tidak sanggup, aku tidak berani dan takut bahwa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dan malah memutuskan persahabatan kita yang sudah kita rajut dalam waktu yang lama ini. kau seakan tidak peduli, atau tidak peka pada sinyal yang kuberikan._

_Ryo...sesungguhnya aku, ada satu rahasia yang kau tidak ketahui..._

_Aku menderita Kanker paru-paru, walau waktu kita pertama bertemu tidak separah sekarang, oleh karena itu, sejak aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau bercerita bahwa kau disini masih 9 tahun lagi, setelah itu kau akan menerima hak atas warisan perusahaanmu, aku selalu berharap dalam...kau ingat mainan kita saat kecil? perahu kertas itu? nah, aku selalu berharap bahwa aku bisa menemanimu sampai 9 tahun kedepan, sampai kau memang bisa pergi dari Domino dan pergi ke London untuk menerima warisan perusahaanmu _

_Dan...aku bersyukur mereka mengabulkan harapanku, mereka mengizinkanku untuk bertahan sampai tepat 9 tahun sejak kita bertemu, bulan lalu, aku berjuang, namun...penyakitku ternyata makin parah, dan aku...sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi..._

_Maafkan aku...karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk selamanya  
_

_Dan terimakasih, kau juga telah mengajariku arti cinta, karena...kau juga cinta pertamaku..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Ryo-kun..._

_Sera Kakuyashi'_

Ryo tertegun, dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya selama ini, Sera juga mencintainya? Ryo meruntuki dirinya sendiri setelah dia membaca isi surat itu secara keseluruhan

"Aargh...aku...aku...BODOH SEKALI DIRIKU INI! AKU MENCINTAI DIA, TAPI...Tapi...a...aku...tidak menyadari bahwa...bahwa...dia...dia juga..." Ryo berhenti karena dia terisak ditengah kalimatnya

"Dia...dia juga...mencintaiku...?" lanjutnya lirih

Ryo mengepalkan tangannya kemudian dia meninju dinding rumah sakit

"AAAARGHH...! KEMBALILAH SERA...! AKU...AKU JUGA...MENCINTAIMU!" Teriaknya frustasi

-Pemakaman-

Ryo dan semua kerabat dan teman-teman Sera menghadiri pemakaman itu, semuanya dalam keadaan berkabung, tidak satupun diantara mereka yang mengucapkan kata-kata, selain sang pendeta.

"Semoga arwahnya diterima disisi-Nya, begitu pula kebaikan-kebaikannya, serta untuk keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberikan kekuatan dan kesabaran."

Setelah mengatakan do'a itu, kemudian sebagian besar dari mereka pulang, termaksud Ryo, yang tidak kuat melihat Mrs. Kakuyashi mencium nisan bertuliskan nama Sera tersebut.

"Saya...duluan, ya?"

Kedua orangtua itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, kemudian Ryo pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Ryo kali ini benar-benar mengakhiri ceritanya, dalam ceritanya, dia banyak terdiam, dan terisak, sang _Yami _yang menyadari hal ini langsung mengelus pundak dari jasad yang digunakannya itu.

"_Partner..._maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu, kalau...kalau ceritanya akan Se-tragis itu..." ujar Yami Bakura

Ryo menatap sang Yami, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, kau sangat penasaran, dan kau tidak hal ini, kau punya hak mengetahuinya karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku."

Yami Bakura mengangguk, kemudian dia menatap serius sang Patner yang ada didepannya, "Biar kukatakan satu hal padamu..."

"Apa?"

"Kau boleh mengataiku tidak memiliki perasaan...atau tidak mengerti perasaanmu, tapi..." dia menggantungkan perkataannya

"Tapi, apa?"

"Mereka yang telah meninggal, tidak akan kembali lagi untuk selamanya, walau kau terus berduka setiap kali kau melihat perahu-perahu kertas yang dibuat anak-anak disini, ingat, dia mengenalkanmu pada perahu kertas itu bukan untuk membuatmu sedih seperti ini, kan?"

"...kau benar...aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini, dia menginginkanku untuk bahagia, kan?"

Yami Bakura mengangguk, "Itu baru Partnerku, jangan sedih terus atau kau mempermalukanku!" serunya

Ryo tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya, dia bisa menyebalkan, namun juga baik disaat yang berbeda

"Tapi, untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini, sepertinya kau perlu pengganti." ujar Yami Bakura usil

"Maksud?" tanya Ryo

"Kau membutuhkan cinta baru!"

"Hah!?" Ryo terkejut mendengarnya, "Jangan bilang kau mau menjodohkanku!"

Yami Bakura tertawa, "Tentu tidak bodoh! hahaha..."

"Terus!?" Ryo makin heran

"Kau harus dengarkan hatimu, dan perhatikan gadis itu baik-baik, kau akan menemukannya, jangan tidak peka seperti dulu!" ujarnya

"Aku sudah peka sekarang, oi!"

"Kalau begitu kau menyadarinya..." Yami Bakura menyeringai

"Apa?" Ryo mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ha! mana yang katanya sudah peka!?" tanya Yami Bakura

"Hei, apa sih maksudmu?!" tanya Ryo

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari tingkah si Katsuya kecil itu, dia menunjukkan sikap bahwa dia menyukaimu, kau tahu itu!?" tanya Yami Bakura gemas kepada jasadnya yang tak punya _Sense of Romance _sama sekali

"Katsuya kecil? Maksudmu adik Jounouchi? Shizuka?" tanya Ryo bertubi-tubi

"Siapapun namanya, pokoknya dia yang selalu berada disamping Jounouchi selain si Mutou, Hitoro, ataupun Masaki!" serunya

"Ya, itu pasti dia, Err...aku juga punya _Feel _dengannya deh, kurasa...aku bisa move on." ujarnya

"Bagus!"

"Tapi, Yami...?" panggil Ryo

"Apalagi!?" tanyanya geram

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menembak gadis..." akunya dengan polos, tidak sadar dengan _Deathglare _Yami Bakura.

"Argh!" Yami Bakura makin geram padanya, "Kau benar-benar harus di poles! tingkat keromantisanmu harus ditingkatkan! dan untuk itu, kau harus latihan dengan keras! kau mungkin memang pintar, tapi hatimu sudah terlanjur agak sulit untuk soal romansa, jadi..."

"Jadi...?" Ryo makin heran

_'Ampun, punya Partner sepolos ini!?'_ keluh Yami Bakura dalam hati, "Jadi, Kau harus dilatih agar sedikit jadi pria romantis!"

"Siap, Sensei!" seru Ryo senang

"Ayo kita mulai." kemudian Yami Bakura bersiap-siap

Ryo memandang kearah tempat yang dulu sewaktu kecil sering ia gunakan untuk merenung sendiri, tempat pertama dia bertemu Sera, _'Sampai kapanpun...kau tetap Cinta pertamaku, Sera...terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia...dan...membuatku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta, semoga kau bahagia disana.'_

"Hey, Cepat!"

Dia bisa mendengar suara Partnernya yang mulai tidak sabar karena dia sempat melamun saat dia memandang tempat penuh kenangan itu, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya

"Iya, Sebentar..."

Ryo tersenyum lalu mengejar Yami Bakura, untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk latihan romansa mereka.

Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, di samping pohon yang berada tepat dibelakang tempat Ryo sering merenung itu, terdapat sesosok gadis yang memperhatikan mereka, dan juga perahu-perahu kertas yang dimainkan anak-anak disana, ia tersenyum melihat Ryo yang sempat menoleh kearahnya, walau sepertinya, Ryo tidak sadar atau memang tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya.

Sosok itu, kemudian menghilang seiring angin berhembus yang menyebabkan dedaunan pohon itu bergoyang, meninggalkan tempat itu kosong tanpa siapapun.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Akhirnya, ini adalah fic One-shot pertama author di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! bagaimana pendapat readers semua? apakah sudah bagus? atau masih banyak kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki?

Sebenarnya Author bingung nentuin Genre fic ini, antara _Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_, atau _Angst? _kalo Romance kayaknya gak cocok, karena kan Ryo agak kurang peka dalam cerita ini, gimana menurut kalian?

Tambahan, Judul dari fic ini Author ambil dari judul sebuah Film dan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi Indonesia (Author lupa namanya, maaf.) dengan judul yang sama, tapi entah isinya sama atau tidak, karena Ide dari fic ini muncul tiba-tiba saat saya sedang menonton TV, maka, Author mohon maaf bila ternyata cerita ini agak aneh dan mistis, terutama pada endingnya.

Akhir kata, semoga fic ini nyaman dibaca dan berkenan di hati readers semuanya

Jangan lupa Reviewnya, ya?

Terimakasih...


End file.
